Bad Kid
by HighWayxRebel
Summary: Hide.Duck.Kill. That is what Kate has to deal with everyday in her life. The government on her trail. Could she blend in with the crowd or not get caught or risk getting caught.
1. Bad Kid

_I tried everything in my power to hide. I traveled all over the world. I changed my identity. I got away with it until August 11 came. The day I was discovered. The day people saw me as a toy to save them. The day I wanted to break free and just be…. A BAD KID._

_July 1, 2011 (New York)_

I woke up from the sound of loud music and traffic outside. A smile arose onto my face. I loved staying in the city. Everyone was accepted and that's what I loved. I wasn't as normal as everyone thought I was. I wasn't born from a mom. I wasn't brought up from a family. I was just, different.

I got out of my bed and went onto my balcony and watched the city move. The smell of construction and sewer water shot up my nose. I know that most people don't like that smell but I do. It makes me feel part of the city. I went into my bathroom and took a hot shower. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. When I stepped out of my shower a sharp pain shot through my spine.

I fell to the floor. I tried to crawl but I couldn't move. I felt trapped. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I tried to gasp for air but I couldn't. I tried to scream but couldn't. Then a warm sensation came over my body. I finally stood up and looked into the mirror.

_What was this? Why does this always happen to me? _I saw myself. My pale blond hair. My dull blue eyes. My pale white skin. _Why couldn't I just be normal? _I started to shake and I felt like I couldn't control myself. I felt the urge to hurt someone.

This has been happening to me for months and I just didn't know what to do anymore. I slumped down the wall and tried to control myself. I punched the wall and screamed to the top of my lungs. _I just want to be free. I just want to be me. _

My urge to hurt stopped and I got off the floor. I wrapped the towel around myself and went into my room. I dried myself and changed into a white plain V-neck and black jeans with black converse sneakers. I put my hair into a ponytail. I walked out the door of my apartment and locked the door after me. I went to the elevator and pressed the down button. The door opened and a beautiful boy was in there. His name was Jackson. He lived one floor up from me. He had these beautiful gray/green eyes. His perfect white teeth. His brown hair. Every time I was around him I felt sane.

"Good Morning." He said to me. I smiled at him and stepped into the elevator. I pressed the lobby button and waited.

"So how have you been?" he said with a beautiful smile.

"I've been ok. " He nodded and the elevator came to a halt. We both stepped out and we walked our separate ways. He was always stuck in my mind whenever we saw each other. I walked into the New York streets and down the block.

I was headed to my job. I worked at a local diner as a waitress. When I made down the block all I could see were cop cars. I started to panic. _What if their after me? Am I caught? _I ran and made it into a local store. The cashier looked at me weird and whispered something to his fellow co-worker. I looked a little bit out of the window and saw them gone. I walked out of the store and walked back down the block.

I arrived just a minute late for work. I put on my waitress apron and got back to my "normal" job.

_**Later on at night**_

I looked out into the night sky and took in the smell of the stars. I sighed at the sight of a young couple smiling at each other and kissing one another. I always wanted to be loved. It just hasn't happened yet.


	2. Run

_I hear a loud banging on the door. ``Open the door! It`s the FBI! If you don`t we`ll have to use force! 'I panicked. I looked out my window and it was surrounded. I had nowhere to go. I look over at Jackson`s scared face. He shouldn`t even be in this. Then I had no chose.__  
><em>_``I got to surrender. ``__  
><em> 

**Present Day (That same night) ****  
><strong>I sigh and go to my bed. I try to fall asleep but then I hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the door forgetting that I'm only in my underwear and bra. I open the door and Jackson is there. He tries to find words and that`s when I notice that I'm half naked. ``Oh god! `` I run back into my room and put on my robe. I go back to the door and see him laughing. I felt so embarrassed. "So you knocked?" "Um, my shower is getting fixed and I need to take a shower so I was wondering if I could use yours?" "Sure"

I lead him to my bathroom and he walks in. In my mind I could just visualize his body. Those beautiful tan arms. His sexy abs. I don't know how to control myself but if I don't want to risk hurting him I have to. I go into the living room and turn on the TV.

"_The Police have still not found Nicky Reels. She was last spotted in California but she managed to escape. She's wanted for 10 counts of murder. She has become one of the most unusual criminal because in all of her murders she doesn't use any weapons. If anyone has any tips please call the police. She is a very dangerous person and we need to keep her away from our society. "_

I start to panic. _What if someone actually sees me? What is I get caught?_

I hear the shower close and the door open.

"Thanks for letting me use you shower." "No problem."

He walks over to me and sits down. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure."

"How come I never actually hang out with friends or family?" "Well, I don't really have any friends or family. I grew up in foster homes and nobody really cared about me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You know what I'll be your friend. We could hang out whenever you like." I smile and just as I'm about to answer I could feel someone just looking at me. I get up from the coach and look out of the window. I could see a guy holding a shotgun aiming it right at me. Just as his fingers move onto the trigger I jump on Jackson and hold him down on the floor.

"What the hell was that?"

A bullet flies into the room and goes into the TV. I drag Jackson into my room.

"Was that a fucking bullet that went into the TV?" I take off my robe and throw on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. I quickly put on my boots and take my bag. I grab Jacksons hand and run through the door.

"Tell me what's going on right now!" "They found me." "Who found you?"

I hear more bullets and I run to the stairwell. We ran down to the parking lot and run to the nearest car. I punched the window and jumped in. "Wait. Where are we going?"

"Listen Jackson, I'm wanted and you've been spotted with me. So if you want to live come with me or if you want to die stay." He panics and runs into the car. I go into the glove compartment and found an extra pair of keys. I put it in and speed out of the parking lot. I reach up to 100 miles per hour.

I look at the side mirror and I could see a black van speeding up behind me. I speed up even more and make it onto the highway. I swerve many cars and take a random exit. The black van is still speeding up behind me. _I have to get them off my trail._

I change the car into reverse and the black van is still going forward. I keep going until I get out of sight. I end up in front of an old abandoned house. _We might it. This time._

~o~

"Wait, so you're wanted for the police for killing 10 people?" I nod my head and look on the ground. "Take me home now!" "I can't. If I do you will get hurt. You're now stuck with me. So relax and this will just blow over."

"How could you say that this will blow over? The cops are behind us and if we get caught were going to jail or even worse. They might even kill us!" I had to agree with what he was saying. I can't think that it will blow over. I don't know what to do except…

"We have to leave the country."


	3. No Choice

"_We have warned you, Come outside with your hands up or we'll have to use force!" I look over at Jackson and see tears streaming down his beautiful face. I took my gun and walked towards the door. I opened it and….._

_**Present Day (Same Night)**_

"How the hell do you expect us to leave the freaking country? We have the cops after our ass and they will know if we leave!" Jackson spat at me. He was right. I don't know what I was going to do. I can't stay here because the cops will find out where I am any second from now.

I got up and walked around the abandoned house. It was pretty big. They had a lot of rooms but all of them were dirty and had no furnisher to it. I didn't know what to do. All I had on me was my phone and I already knew that the cops tapped it and would be able to hear every single one of my conversations. Wait, Doesn't Jackson have a phone? I went to him and asked him. He handed me his phone and I dialed a number. I heard it ring once and a husky voice answered. "Hello."

"Dad. It's me Nicky." I managed to say. I haven't spoken to my dad for 5 months since my "incident". I could hear him gasp on the other line of the phone.

"Why are you calling me?" "I need your help dad. The police are after me and I can't stay here anymore. I need some money so I could book a flight to leave. Please help me. I'll pay you back as soon as I can. Please."

I heard him sigh and he didn't respond. "Please dad. I'm sorry for what I put you through. You know what I'm dealing with. I didn't want to kill does innocent people. It's not me when it's happening and you know that I've been dealing with these demons since I was 9 years old. Please, for once, help me."

"Come to my place and I'll give you the money you need." After that he hung up. A smile crept up on my face. _I can't believe he's helping me._

"We have to go now!" I gave Jackson back his phone and dragged him out of the house. "Where are we going?" I ignored his question and went into the car. I started it and sped onto the highway. Every second I kept looking at the side car mirror to see if the cops were behind me. My heart always skipped a beat whenever I saw flashing lights. I needed to leave and I needed to leave NOW!

_**At Nicky's Apartment**_

They looked through everything in her home. They through the mattress off the bad. They through her things out of her drawers. They turned the house upside down.

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Everyone shook their head and continued to search for anything to show that she killed those innocent with weapons. They didn't find anything until Nicky left one important thing behind. She forgot that her DNA was all over the place.

_**Nicky At Her Dad's House**_

I walked to the door of the house with Jackson behind me. I pushed the door bell and the door instantly opened. There he was my father. I haven't seen him for 5 months and I missed seeing his soft and beautiful face.

"Hey dad." I managed to say. He grabbed me and gave me a hug. I felt hot tears running down on my face. I missed his touch and comfort. I pulled back and saw tears in his eyes too. A smile crept onto my face. _Man I haven't smiled in a long time._

"Please come in." I went into the house and Jackson followed. All of the memories of my childhood came back to me after my first step .The first time I heard and felt my inner demon. The time I almost killed my own mother. Those memoires came back to haunt me.

_**1 Hour Later**_

"So this is all you guys are going to need." My dad pulled out a big gym bag and in it was stacks of cash, Extra clothes, Food, Water and the most important thing the plane tickets.

"The flight leaves in about 3o minutes so you guys need to hurry." I nodded my head and got up to take the bag. "Be careful Nicky." I gave my dad the last hug I was ever going to give him and grabbed Jacksons hand and got walked out of the house.

"Watch over her Jackson. She is a handful!" I heard my dad yell.

"Oh I no!" Jackson yelled back. I glared at him and he smirked at me. Man he was so hot. But I can't let down my guard for a guy.

"Ready to go?" I asked Jackson.

"I have no choice." I responded. He was right he had no choice.


	4. Safe Or Not

_.Bang_

When we got to the airport I had sensed that something was wrong but I ignored it. We went to get our bags checked. We made it through without being detected as wanted criminals. We walked over to our spot where we had to wait for the airplane. The plane was coming in 15 minutes. _I could wait._

"So where are we going?" Jackson asked me. I looked down at our tickets and it said Paris, France. I showed it to him and a smile appeared on his face. "The most romantic place in the world and I'm going there with a beautiful girl who is also a wanted criminal. What a dream."

I couldn't help but blush. But at the same time he said criminal so I was kind of confused. "What is that supposed to mean? I asked him with concern in my voice.

"Well, I always wanted to go to France and now that I get to I'm glad I'm going with you." I let out a little giggle.

"So you like me?" I asked him. He smirked and I saw him lean in to me. He was so close to kissing me until-

"You thought you could get away!" I heard someone yell at us. I looked up to see a guy holding a gun aiming at both at us. "Get up now and put your hands up." We both got up and he walked towards us. "Now turn around and put your hands behind both of your backs." We did as he instructed.

I looked over at Jackson and I could see anger in him. "Don't worry I got this." I whispered to Jackson.

Just when the guy was about to put his handcuffs on me I turned around and punched him straight in the face. I fell back and his gun flew out of his hands. I caught it and aimed it right at him.

"Don't move!" I spat at him. He did as I told him. I grabbed the handcuffs that had fallen on the floor and cuffed both of his hands behind his back. "Now, Stay quiet and I won't kill you." He nodded his head. I looked around and there wasn't anyone there.

"_The plane is about to take off. If you're going to France please go onto the plane right now."_

"Come on." I grabbed Jacksons hand and ran over to our gate. I handed he tickets to this chubby lady. She gave us a smile and said, "Enjoy your flight." I gave her back a smile and ran to get inside of the plane. _That was close._

We walked through the aisles of the plane to get to our seats. It was all the way in the back. _Thank god. More private time with Jackson. _We got into our seats. I let out sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked me. I nodded my head. We were so close to getting caught. I get let this happen.

"We didn't get a chance to actually finish the conversation that we were having back there you know." Jackson said with a grin on his face. He turned my head to him and he leaned in. His lips were on my lips. I couldn't believe it. I always loved him and know I know he feels the same way. He licked my bottom as I sign to let his tongue in. I let him. His tongue against mines felt great.I felt his hands go on my waist and squeeze it softly. I put my hands through his hair messing it up a little bit.

"Um, Excuse me?" I heard someone say. I pulled back and saw that it was one of the flight attendants.

"Could you two please buckle up the plane is about to take off." I felt embarrassment rise in me. I nodded and did as she said. I saw Jackson smile at me and I smiled back. I loved this boy with all of my heart but is it safe with him being with me or not.


End file.
